


Is This Really Any Better?

by fuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hospitals, Memory Loss, natsumi wasn't killed she was just hospitilized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhiko/pseuds/fuyuhiko





	Is This Really Any Better?

Three and a half weeks ago, Natsumi Kuzuryu was found unconscious in the music room. 

A week ago, the culprit, Sato Fujimoto, was discovered and arrested. There was a suspected accomplice, but ultimately, they couldn't prove her association to the crime.

Now, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu paces back and forth in the hallway of the hospital, sleepless and restless. Natsumi hadn't woken up this entire time... but earlier that day, they had contacted him to tell him that she was regaining consciousness. Never had he showed up somewhere so quickly. Now all he needs to do is wait for them to fucking let him  _in,_ which is absolutely ridiculous, because they should have only called him once they were totally ready. Making him wait was absolutely fucking unfair, and the longer he had to wait the more he was tempted to just barge in there and  _command_ that they let him in, because--

"You can come in now, sir."

The door is opened by some nurse and Fuyuhiko doesn't waste a second. He runs into the room, over to his sister who is  _alive and awake and looking at him right now_ , and pulls her into the tighest hug he's ever given her. Tears threaten to fall, but he forces them back. Unfortunately, he doesn't have as much luck when it comes to keeping himself from spilling all the words he has running through his head.

"F-fuck, Natsumi, I'm so fucking-- I'm so fucking happy you're okay. I was so scared, I thought I was gonna lose you... God, I love you so much, you goddamn brat! I was so fucking scared," He rambles on, clinging to Natsumi. It takes him a few moments to realize she's gone tense and hasn't hugged back.

Quickly, he releases her and backs up. "Shit, shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asks, looking worried.

Natsumi shakes her head. "No, you didn't hurt me, but... Um, who are you?"

...

Fuyuhiko stares, and it's complete silence before he laughs nervously, shaking his head. "Shut the fuck up, Nat, don't joke like that."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not joking. Who are you?"

This can't be real. He struggles to keep himself composed. "..F-Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Your big brother?"

There's no recognition on her face. Just confusion, maybe a little doubt. His hands are shaking now, and he clings desperately to the rail besides the bed.

"Do you- do you at least remember who you are?" He asks.

"The nurses told me I'm Natsumi Kuzuryu. I don't know if... that's true or not," She responds.

 _This really can't be real._ His voice is shaking by the time he speaks up again. "It's.. It's true. Y-your name is Natsumi Kuzuryu! You're my little sister. Our parents, they lead the Kuzuryu clan, remember? A-and there's this girl, Peko, who works for us. Don't you remember? She used to protect us when we were little, whenever Mom and Dad would get into their fights. We.. we're all so close, even if we never admit it because of how fuckin' swollen our pride is, and we do everything together," He laughs, weakly and without humor, sounding a little desperate. "Don't you remember any of that?"

Natsumi has been listening and watching him with an expression of concern the entire time. "I... don't. I don't remember any of that."

He falls silent. Is this what despair is? He thought he felt it when they first found her in that music room, knocked out and bloody, but that was hardly anything compared to  _this._ The world felt like it was falling apart around him. It felt like the sky would collapse and crush him right here, right now, in this stupid fucking hostpial room. 

Without another word, he leaves the room, stumbling a little bit in the process. He's out of it, but at the same time, he can feel the weight of his existence on his shoulders as he exits the building, ignoring the nurse that called out after him. He doesn't know where he's going, nor does he care. He just lets his legs carry him wherever. Anywhere that would get him away from the horrible, horrible reality behind him. It's something he'd have to fully confront later. Not now.

 

It's a long while before Fuyuhiko stops walking. He stands in a field. It's familiar, and he has to think hard for a second to realize that this is the field he, Natsumi, and Peko would play in when they were kids. Why here? Why somewhere associated with so many childhood memories? It's a little cruel, he thinks, that he ended up here without realizing. This entire situation is cruel.

He collapses to his knees and slumps over. It's all so unfair. Natsumi was alive, yes, but... at what cost? She didn't remember anything. She couldn't even remember her own name without being told. All of her memories had been taken from her, all because some bastard was feeling vengeful. He truly, sincerely hopes that girl rots in Hell. She took his little sister away from him.

Because even if she was alive, she was still lost.


End file.
